DCvsMARVEL
by Rukia Lover
Summary: When portals rip between the DC and MARVEL universe war in unleashed as both see the other as a threat,
1. Intro

**Marvel Universe (19****th**** May 2015, Baxter Building)**

Reed Richards typed frantically as several machines that he'd created beeped and sung with the sound of alarm. His machine the 'Portal Detector' nicknamed 'Port' could detect any rip in space and time on the planet. Tony Stark had been helpful and giving Port an A.I upgrade so that it could communicate with everyone.

"Reed. There is another portal opening. The sixth this week." Port said in a monotone way, Reed ignored him at first, before wiping sweat from his brow and stretching his arm all the way to the other end of the room to pull a black board closer to him, he began to work on several calculation while making various mumbling sounds. Reed could stretch his body to great distances due to exposure to cosmic rays while he went out into space, he was also known as Mr. Fantastic.

He dropped his line of chalk.

"It's right above us..." He mumbled before standing up and stretching himself over to the other side of the room grapping more of his previous calculations, he quickly read his notes and scratched his chin. "If my calculations are correct then this portal should be open for..."

"Another forty-eight hours sir." Port interrupted, before he silenced his alarms, "Do you want me to call the Avengers?" He asked

Reed paced for a few moments before snapping his fingers together and answering, "Yes! But also call Charles Xavier, have him send over Jean Grey and Iceman, maybe they could help." And without another word he left Port to get on with it.

**DC Universe (19****th**** May 2015, Batcave)**

Bruce Wayne sat looking at his monitors, Alfred was upstairs making tea and his son Damian was training vigorously to his side, dressed as Robin, beating a dummy to a pulp. Selena Kyle had popped over too; Bruce and her were lovers by day, but not always friends once they donned their masks. She leaned over him and pecked his cheek,

"What's bothering you, Mr. Wayne?" She teased, Bruce had been especially tense recently, for some reason that was unknown to her, he finally cleared his throat after a long silence.

"For the past several weeks there have been portals opening, all over the world, Clark first made me aware of them two weeks ago, but there's no pattern that I can see so far." He sighed, "And one's opened up tonight in Gotham." He sighed after his last sentence.

Selena purred and stroked his face, "Easy Bruce, I'll get dressed up and investigate it for you, seeing as you've just put Scarecrow away for the fifth time this month. Get some rest." And with that she was gone, but not before placing a kiss on his cheek.

The darkest parts of Gotham were the worst, any part of Gotham was dark, but some places were just Hell painted a different shade. Catwoman prowled across the rooftops of the location of the portal, not nervous at all. She saw a group of young men laughing with each other, and she would've ignored them if she hadn't heard 'purple portal thing.'

Gus was a young black man, and he was in the alley with his two friends Kyle and Greg, they'd been walking home from a movie, when they'd ran into purple portal like thing, it glittered at the side and shone bright in their eyes, it was almost blinding. They were trying to dare each other to run into it. Until they heard the crack of a whip. Kyle had been thrown to the floor and Greg kicked down there too. Gus was shocked to see Catwoman seductively walking towards him, she cracked her whip against the floor before licking her lips and indicating for Gus to go away. And he did, as he pissed himself Gus ran.

**Marvel Universe (19****th**** May 2015, Baxter Building)**

On the roof of the Baxter Building Reed and his wife Susan stood, with Captain America, Iron Man, Jean Grey and Iceman. The portal was convulsing and shining brightly. Captain America watched it with slight amusement. Before Iceman cut it

"Look Mr. Fantastic this thing is pretty and mysterious but what can Jean and I do about it?" He said crossing his arms, Bobby Drake was blonde but wore a bandanna, white top and denim jeans with a leather jacket he was cool.

Iron Man took off his helmet and nodded in agreement, "I agree, there's nothing we can do, maybe monitor it, hey Reed how's the A.I treating you?" They all waited for an answer, all looking at Reed, except for Captain America who stood up and sighed.

"I don't like it, Reed you and I can watch over it to see if anything happens." He said, "The rest of you go home and wait for any news."

"What are you guarding it for?" Jean asked raising her eyebrow; Captain America looked at her,

"In case anything comes through." He stated.

After nearly two hours had gone past Steve was ready to leave, nothing was happened, but he was Captain America, he had to protect everyone. Reed had gone in earlier with Tony to try and create a device to close the portal with Ports help too.

Snap. Crackle. Pop!

A woman fell out of the portal, she reminded him of the Black Cat, did she get a new look? He cleared his throat and the woman looked up, it wasn't Black Cat.

"Who are you?" Captain America asked while raising his shield, the woman stood up slowly looking around, she looked confused, she looked at him with a small smile though.

"Name's Catwoman." She looked at his shield, "I know how you want to play."

Without knowing where she was, she sensed she was in danger, she pulled out her whip and cracked the whip and pounced.

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the First Chapter 'Intro' to DCvsMARVEL, now the next chapter will be Catwoman vs Captain America, and you get to choose the result, in a review just say either 'Catwoman' 'Captain America' or even 'Draw' :D I don't mind you telling me things you'd like to see happen in this fight as they might get included, I look forward to going on this adventure with you too!_


	2. The Beginnings of War

Marvel Universe (19thMay 2015, Baxter Building)

Captain America lifted his shield up quickly, feeling the force of her kick on it, he pushed back, acting like a counter weight and sent her flying through the air. Skilfully Catwoman wrapped her whip around a pole on the roof and swung around it until she landed.

"I don't want to play at all!" Captain America shouted, almost pleading "All I want to know is where you've come from!" His question was futile, Catwoman cracked her whip twice more, and on the third the whip connected with his chest, splitting the patriotic star in half. He held his jaw in place.

Catwoman chuckled as she walked, and then gave a little yawn.

"I've always hated patriotism." She commented with a smooth smile, the diamonds wielded to the fingertips of her gloves sparkled in the moonlight. She was waiting for him now, waiting for her chance, it excited her. She knew this wasn't Gotham City, she knew this wasn't her world. And she was sure he knew that too.

Captain America began to move closer, his shallow wound had caused his white star to turn red, his hand were held out showing her the he was not armed.

"I am not going to hurt you. I promise." He said, trying just once more. But again it was futile. Catwoman jumped over him and tried to kick him in the back, but he had turned to meet her and caught her foot, throwing her off guard. She began to struggle and he pushed her to the floor, however she quickly was on her feet once again trying to hit him with the whip but he kept dodging. He got lucky when she pulled the whip back too late, and as soon as it had crack he had shoved his boot on it, took it in his hand and pulled her towards him, and then punched her in the gut.

Catwoman was surprised, but also resourceful, she couldn't use her whip now, he might try to catch it again, but she had her agility and claws. But she knew she was outmatched in strength. She jumped into the air; he shielded himself, doing what she wanted him to do. She used his shield to kick off and began to run towards the portal.

Seeing what she was doing Captain America threw his shield towards her, and in a couple of seconds it had connected with her shoulder blades, sending her flying over the edge of the Baxter building.

"No!" He yelled as he ran to the edge, looking over he sighed with relief, she'd been able to dig her claw like gloves into the glass of the building. Reaching his hand out to her he pleaded with her. "Give me your hand!" He shouted

Embarrassed Catwoman grabbed the man's hand, and let him pull it up, but she wouldn't turn nice just because of this. Once up she kicked out at him, her shoulders hurt and she needed to get through the portal. Back to Bruce.

Captain America was surprised by the woman's conviction to hurt him, he'd just saved her life. He had no choice. With a sigh he took a few spaces back and waited for her next barrage. She kicked once again, he grabbed her leg and brought his elbow down on her knee with a deafening crack followed by a piercing scream. Her leg was broken, she wobbled away and he grabbed her. Kicking her down he grabbed her head. She began to scratch at his arms trying to save herself but before the second was up he cracked her neck in his hands.

A cool breeze flowed through the city as her body hit the ground lifeless. He sighed.

"War never changes." He muttered. He grabbed the body and dragged it through the portal and threw it back.

DC Universe (19th-20thMay 2015)

Within an hour it was all over the new 'CATWOMAN FOUND DEAD' James Gordon had got rid of police and paparazzi by the time Batman and Robin arrived. Both were stunned, unsure of what to do or believe. Batman had called a meeting at the Hall of Justice with the seven original members. Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash and himself.

The meeting was quick and simple. Batman showed pictures of Catwoman and explained her condition. Broken leg, fractured shoulder blades, multiple cuts and bruises, a broken neck.

"We're at war with whoever did this." He stated before leaving, no one argued, they agreed. Superman flew over to him to try and help but got ignored mostly.

"Bruce don't let this hatred consume you." He said "We agree that whatever did that to her deserves to be punished, but war?" He sighed and shook his head "It might be too soon." Batman stopped and turned to look at Superman.

"I have DNA Clark." He said "Skin. Fabric. Blood. All under Selena's claws, it was a human but from another world. Dumping the body like they did. It was them declaring war on us. I never chose this." He said, walking away before alarms went off all over the Hall of Justice.

"What's that?" Superman asked

"A portal detector that I installed earlier." Batman replied, a cough interrupted them both.

"I will go and investigate, I can get there fastest." The Martian Manhunter said. Without a word both Batman and Superman nodded. And Jonn disappeared.

Like he'd said Martian Manhunter was there in minutes, but the portal had already closed, however he sensed someone had passed through. Hearing a whistle on the wind Martian Manhunter focused and a bullet phased through him. Quickly he turned to see a man far below him holding a sniper rifle, dressed all in black, with a black trench coat and a black top with a white skull on it.

The Punisher took aim and fired at the alien.

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the Second Chapter 'Beginnings of War.' to DCvsMARVEL, now the next chapter will be Martian Manhunter vs Punisher, and you get to choose the result, in a review just say either 'Martian Manhunter' 'Punisher' or even 'Draw' :D I don't mind you telling me things you'd like to see happen in this fight as they might get included, I look forward to continuing on this adventure with you too!_


	3. War Crimes

DC Universe (20thMay 2015)

Martian Manhunter let the bullet pass through him, and then turned himself invisible and flying down to where the man who had shot him was. The man didn't panic or get nervous, he just put his pistol down and picked up a shotgun that was near his feet. Invisible Martian Manhunter punched the man sending him a few steps back. He appeared, showing himself to the man.

"I am J'onn. I do not wish to kill you but I will if you don't stand down and surrender." He said very slowly and very calmly. The man spat out blood and grinned.

"Bollocks. The Punisher doesn't surrender. He punishes!" He shouted, pulling the trigger and shooting Martian Manhunter in the stomach and sending him over the edge of the building that they were in.

It was a clock tower, very old, with a signature creaking sound that was made every minute when arm moved. Frank had picked it because when he found whatever had declared war on his world. And he'd found a martian. He lit a cigarette and emptied the barrel of the shotgun before blowing out smoke. He looked over the edge to see the body of the martian, but it was gone. Quickly he ran to grab the bullets he'd just emptied out, but they were gone too. Before one tapped on the floor by his feet. Crushed. Then another and another.

"If this is your choice." A deep voice said from above as the Martian Manhunter dropped the crushed bullets, and then while inflight transformed into a giant wolf like creature from his home planet while brindle skin. It had two tongues and a single eye on its head, it had reptilian like skin and a long tail with suckers on it that represented octopus suckers.

"What the fuck." Punisher said, running inside the clock tower and grabbed a hunting knife in the centre of room where all of his equipment was. Nick Fury had told him to expect the worst, and this was the worst. But this world look like his, there were no yellow skies, not purple lakes. But this creature was different from the first attacker from the reports Nick Fury had given him, and he trusted Captain Americas word. How had they been able to get into their world, and why were they attacking them?

The creature slowly turned around into the insides of the clock tower, Punisher ran towards it, knife ready and slid under the creature as its claws swiped for it. As he slid under he plunged the knife deep into its stomach. It screamed and he smiled. The tail of the creature wrapped around the Punishers legs, raising him up high and then bringing him down hard, he felt his arm pop out of place, and again and again the creature pounded him against the floor. Frank knew it wasn't going to kill him, these attacks weren't to kill, they were to stun and to daze.

After one last smack on the floor the tail unwrapped itself, and the creature transformed back into the Martian Manhunter, he pulled the knife out of his stomach and threw it onto the floor and then continued to walk over to the bloodied Punisher who was crawling away from him, toward the bags he'd obviously brought with him. He cleared his throat hoping that he'd loosened the man up enough. Grabbing him and pulling him up by the scruff he asked him

"Who sent you? And who kill Catwoman?" To J'onn's shock the Punisher just grinned and spat in his face and wriggled free of his captor, punching him in the face with his one good arm.

"Who sent me? Nick Fury." Punisher said as he killed the Martian Manhunter in the gut, he continued his sentence as he walked away from the alien, picking up the cigarette that he'd dropped when the creature that the Martian Manhunter had turned into smashed him into the floor, he took a long breath in and exhaled the smoke. It relaxed him, he felt the bruises that were beginning to form on the left side of his body, the same side that he had a dislocated arm. He searched through his things and pulled out a grenade and put it in his pocket, and then a small axe. "A man called Captain America checked if your kitty cat had all nine lives. She didn't." The Martian Manhunter had started to make his way up to his feet.

"You're disgusting. She was young… She had so much to live for." He said between breaths. Punisher just kept walking towards him, swinging the small axe as practise, when he was within range he kicked the martian in his kneecap, sending him down again and then buried the axe into his back. Over the screaming he began to pull him with the axe towards the balcony.

"You said your name is J'onn right? Well what do they call you here? Your 'hero' name? They call me 'The Punisher'" He said as he got to edge of the clock tower he picked pulled the axe out and picked him up and lifted him over his head.

"Martian…" The Martian Manhunter mumbled, making Punisher chuckled before throwing him down to the floor and this time watching the body hit the floor.

"Rest in peace Martian." He said as he took the grenade out of his pocket, rip out the pin and throw it down to him. He watched the explosion engulf the Martian in seconds while taking another puff of his cigarette. He picked up his shotgun then his hunting knife from the floor, and sighed. "No way home, just have to wait to get picked up now." He said with another heavy sigh and another two puffs.

'_Martian Manhunter. That's what they call me.'_ Punisher heard in his head, he turned quickly showing off his knife. Quickly he brandished it at the air. Martian Manhunter flew out from beneath the floor, his shoulders still aflame, his punch connected with Punshers chin and sent him lying back. Martian Manhunter didn't stop there he grabbed the Punished and broke his right arm.

After the two minutes of cursing and screaming Martian Manhunter had grabbed the Punisher and flew to the Hall of Justice where he was met by Batman and Wonder Woman. They had tied him to a chair and was asking him questions, all of which he ignored. Batman had roughened him up, punching him and making him loose one or two teeth. He had no patience.

"Look. Tell me who killed Catwoman, who killed Selena!" Batman screamed at him, to which the Punisher only laughed. Batman punched him once more, spewing blood over the wall. Martian Manhunter stood forward.

"He mentioned Ms. Kyle being killed by Captain America, and that this one, the Punisher was sent by Nick Fury." Martian Manhunter said, "But I'm not sure if he's giving real answers."

Batman looked from J'onn to Wonder Woman, and then nodded at her, she took her rope from her side and wrapped it around the Punishers neck.

"Is what you told J'onn true?" She asked with a stern tone, he chuckled

"Yes."

"How did you get here?" She asked, again the stern tone was still in tact

"The portal brought me here, I've got to wait for backup." He explained.

"An invasion? How many? What are their names and abilities?!" She asked quickly, Punisher coughed, trying to resist the power of the rope, but it was too much.

"Four… Four are coming through next. The leader is a woman, Black Widow, she works for Shield, she's a spy. Then another woman, Storm, she's one of the X-Men and has the ability to control the weather. Spider-Man is next, he's a web slinger, and a joker. He's annoying. Finally there's Deadpool. I don't mind if you kill him."

Batman grew tired of the talking and nodded toward Martian Manhunter, who grabbed the one dislocated arm and one broken one, he placed his foot on the Punishers back and kicked while pulling, and after a few seconds was decapitated. He bled out quickly. He sighed and dropped the two arms and then left with Wonder Woman as they went to prepare a strategy for the next attack.

_Hey guys! No voting for the next chapter as it will be a brawl, 4on4? Who will be the four heroes of the DC universe to go against Black Widow, Spider-Man, Storm and Deadpool?!_


End file.
